Wireless networking, where client devices such as wireless laptop and desktop computers are in radio communication, for example, with a network, is constantly changing and improving. In such wireless networks, the communication takes place, for example, between wireless adapters in the computers and wireless access points in the network. Recently, to meet the continuing rise in throughput requirements, multi-channel (two or more channel) wireless access points have been developed. However, utilizing multi-channel access points can increase the complexity of wireless transmission of information within the network.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.